transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Starscream (Earth-30)/Timeline 1
Starscream is Megatron's right-hand and a secondary antagonist in Transformers:Protectors of Allspark.He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Starscream Appearance He has his Animated appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Cyberverse. He has a gold line going from the top of his chest witch is yellow, which continues on to the chin plate and stops at his waist.His hads are colored blue and dark turquoise.The blasters have holes to generate his lasers. Personality The one who leads the Seekers into battle against the Autobots. Unlike his previous incarnations, he is as loyal to Megatron as Soundwave. However he knows when the plans get to far, so no actual betrayals. Starscream has also been disillusioned by his leader. It took a while for Starscream to come to grips with Megatron's faults, but there's no turning back.Megatron respects him, he appreciates him, and would not casually toss Starscream's life away if it got him something he wanted. If following Megatron is the school of hard knocks, then Starscream is the valedictorian—but not without a few scars. Starscream may have once been compassionate, he may once have known what true friendship is, but all that has been replaced, scab for scab, with the lessons of Megatron's abuse. He got his name from the low decibal sound of his jet engine. Transformation Sequence http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transformtheme.ogg Starcream flyes towards to white light with black and gray background As the transformation track begins playing, Starscream hovers in a dark blue background with light purple bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Starscream's eyes turn fully red with black lips. His head appears as black helmet forms around his head. A white stripes runs through the middle of the wings.His skin turns paler and his fingers fuse together in sets of two, forming two sets of fingers. His thumb and fingers stretch out while turning blue, forming five claws. Two black balls form under his feet. Finally, his Decepticon symbols pops out of his wings as he lands at the screen, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Starscream is able to transform into a jet and it is assumed that he is able to fly up to Mach 2 or greater. In robot form, he wields a missile launcher on each arm, and it can be assumed that he reloaded them after use. His clawed fingertips were razor-sharp and have been shown to puncture thick armor. In order to fire the missiles, he bent his index finger. Starscream has shown some military strategic ability, though not to the extent of Megatron's. He could also retract his hands and extend energon blasters from his forearms where his hands usually were. He dont's much physical power in Cybertronian terms, but he is very speedy and agile. Weaknesses Starscream's egomaniacal plans normally go astray when some unforeseen factor or missed detail comes into play. He will grovel or panic in front of Megatron. History Appearances Trivia *Credit to Kiler190 for the image *Like Live-action movies counterpart his alt-mode is like F-22 Raptor jet Category:Enhanced Strength Bots Category:Flying Bots Category:Transformers: Protectors of the Allspark Category:Decepticons Category:Enhanced Jumping Bots Category:Enhanced Speed Bots Category:Enhanced Agility Bots